battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moebius
Moebius was a robot that competed in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was circular robot armed with a lime-green spinning shell. It achieved moderate success in competition, winning numerous Season 5.0 fights despite losing early in Season 4.0. The team was well-known for carrying Moebius around in a coffin to their fights. This was an idea by the team to give their robot a "resurrected" theme, as Moebius lost and apparently "died" the season before. Robot History Season 4.0 Moebius was first scheduled to fight Speed Bump XL, but Speed Bump forfeited, putting Moebius through to the next round where they fought Heavy Metal Noise. The fight began with Heavy Metal Noise darting over to Moebius' side of the arena. Moebius was jammed in forward and there was a tremendous clash. Moebius jumped three feet into the air from HMN's disks. But, due to gyroscopic effect, Moebius went straight up and straight back down, maintaining horizontal balance the whole time. Moebius went to the left and moved back to the right and the two robots collided again. And again, back into the air went Moebius. This time, Moebius was a little wobbly because the shell had slowed a bit. The third meeting and the wobble in the air was very pronounced. Moebius' shell had now gone down to an rpm that would not create enough gyroscopic effect to help and HMN came in for the kill and flipped Moebius over. Moebius lost via knockout. The reason Moebius lost was because there was 1/8th inch lip all the way around the top of the shell left from when the titanium was sent to the welder. This doubled up with the fact that Heavy Metal Noise's vertical disc bot knockers were the the exact height of that lip. HMN didn't escape unscathed though, as Moebius disabled one of HMN discs, and that disc stayed disabled for the rest of the competition. Season 5.0 Moebius fought Persistence first, with Persistence running from Moebius when Moebius charged at Persistence. They continued this until there was just 30 seconds left on the clock. With just 30 seconds left of the fight, Persistence decided to confront Moebius, surviving until the end of the fight. Moebius, however, won by a 41-4 decision. After that, Moebius fought El Spooky. This fight started with Moebius spinning up to speed and darting across the arena to meet El Spooky. But instead of hitting El Spooky head on, Moebius turned right and grazed the corner of the front and left side skirts just as El Spooky's hammer came down. The bottom sweeper blades of Moebius then caught the edge of the left skirt and peeled it back like a banana peel. That was all Moebius needed. Moebius reversed into the gaping wound, tearing into El Spooky. Once the skirts got peeled off Moebius turned beaver and started chewing through the wooden chassis. Sawdust, splinters and sparks were everywhere, El Spooky getting tossed across the arena floor repeatively. The last hit knocked something loose because El Spooky stopped moving. The team tapped out at this point. Moebius won by KO and the CrewBots had to come out with brooms to sweep up all the parts. Moebius then fought Mr. "D". The match started with Moebius spinning up to speed and running across the arena. Moebius tried to get around to the side of Mr. "D" but he kept turning to face Moebius so they hit head on. The milling head od Mr "D" nicked the Titanium shell a little bit but Moebius could take it. This initial impact had turned Mr. "D" so it was side on, were Mr "D"'s wheel guards were waiting, which Moebius chewed right through. Mr "D" then turned so the steel plow faced Moebius. Another couple of quick hits and Moebius disabled Mr "D" who was now missing most of its right side. Moebius won by knockout again. Moebius fought Phoenix next. The match got started and Moebius tried to get across the arena before Phoenix could spin its hammers up to speed. Moebius and Phoenix hit head on. Phoenix put a divot into Moebius' shell but the impact turned him to his weak side that had been damaged in his previous match. Moebius hit the back right corner, peeled the armor back. Moebius then reached into the gash and ripped the wheel clean off of the hub. All of the digging and clawing at Phoenix took its toll as the receiver cable came undone and Phoenix shut down. Moebius won by knockout again. This put Moebius through to the televised rounds against the experienced Ankle Biter. Moebius started strong, spinning up and damaging Ankle Biter's weapon and rear bumper. Unfortunately, one of Moebius' hits sent it over the Kill Saws and the resulting damage broke Moebius' drive train. Ankle Biter, still alive, celebrated as Moebius was counted out. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners